


Solo Project

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase "self care", Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 84 years since I've written anything, how do y'all do itI've been wanting some camboy!Bin and haven't found much, I know I'm not the only one who's thought about this scenario.Please let me know what you think!





	Solo Project

Flip the cap. 

Tip the bottle. 

Pour.

The silky liquid slides over his fingers as he rolls his wrist, coating the digits but being careful not to drip. He dislikes mess. 

Close the cap. Set the bottle aside. 

He presses a flat fingertip to his entrance, not invading, but prodding gently. A soft sigh escapes from his lips, turning to a low moan as he pushes his finger in. He loves the slight burn the intrusion brings. 

Pushing his finger in slowly, he relishes the feeling of it going deeper, deeper, until he brushes that sweet spot, the one that makes his back arch and his body go electric. His body jolts, broad shoulders pressing against his chair and dark hair falling in his eyes. The sensation is fleeting, and he sighs wistfully, body relaxing as he slowly removes the digit. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube from his desk, he reslicks his fingers, this time pressing two fingertips against his ass. He starts to push, then frowns, running his free hand through his hair and pushing the strands out of his eyes. He glances at his reflection on the monitor, satisfied with the gentle swoop of his bangs, and makes a mental note to get a haircut.

Refocused, he rubs two fingertips his entrance, groaning softly as they slide in. The burn is more intense now, and with it the urge to push forward, to eschew preparation and just fingerfuck himself without abandon. He breathes deeply, scissoring his fingers purposefully, impatience starting to get the better of him. 

Removing his fingers, he leans back in his chair and props his heels up on the edge of his desk. He slicks his fingers one more time, takes a deep breath, and pushes 3 digits inside. A high-pitched moan falls from his lips as he bears down on his fingers. He takes his free hand and swipes the pad of his thumb across the slick head of his cock. His cock twitches at the sensation and his breath hitches. With each twitch more precum leaks from his slit; he palms the head of his cock, working his hand in slow circles around the tip. 

With each rotation of his hand, he scissors the fingers inside himself, building an insistent rhythm. Sufficiently stretched, he presses his back against his chair and eases his fingers deep inside. He slides his palm, now slick with precum, around the base of his cock and starts pumping, slowly at first to match the careful pace of his fingers working in his ass. He errantly brushes his middle finger against his prostate and gasps; the electric sensation floods through his body and all caution is thrown to the wind. He digs his heels into the edge of his desk, bucking his hips as he fingerfucks himself, pumping his cock all the while. His baritone groans climb the octaves and soon give way to breathy, high-pitched moans. Using his wide shoulders as leverage, he pushes against his chair to allow his fingers deeper access. He angles his hips upward, thighs trembling as his fingers press against his prostate. His breathing grows ragged and his pumps become erratic, his grasp on his cock growing tighter. Warmth pools in his groin and he lets out a loud cry as he comes, ass twitching around his fingers and come streaming across his chest and stomach. He collapses, panting, into his chair, body quivering. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees messages flying into his stream chat. He straightens up in his chair, makes eye contact with the camera and flashes a brilliant smile, dimples on display. A trumpet sound blares and a notification pops up on screen; he reads the message, grin turning to a smirk. "I'll only do this once, so take clips." He drags a fingertip across a streak of come on his abs and places his finger in his mouth, languidly sucking on the digit. Chat messages start flying at lightspeed and notification sounds ping incessantly as people send in cash donations. He removes his finger from his mouth with a *pop* and smiles broadly. 

"Thank you for the 100,000 won~"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years since I've written anything, how do y'all do it
> 
> I've been wanting some camboy!Bin and haven't found much, I know I'm not the only one who's thought about this scenario. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
